It is common practice today to provide a biting edge to snow skis by use of a metal strip along each side at the bottom corners. Each strip is flush with the bottom of the ski, but extends slightly out from the sides of the ski. This edge provides a surface to cut into the snow, and adds to the maneuverability. With use these surfaces often become dented and or otherwise dulled and it becomes necessary to sharpen them. It is a simple matter to file flat the bottom surface of the ski, but it becomes much more difficult to accomplish proper sharpening along the sides of the ski. A sharpening device for snow skis was found that assures a uniform angle and a uniform pressure is applied, and it is the subject of this invention.